Law
This segment is a parody of Law and Order and Shrek. thumb|right|300px|Video of Segment This segment is from the epiosde KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre . Plot The segment begins at a closed building. Kevin Bernard and Cyrus Lupo are surrounding the dead Poppa Bear. They wonder who did it. Just then, Shrek comes along and said that fariy tale creatures were their jurisdiction. He also said that Rumpelstiltskin granted him a life as a New York detective. So he helps find the mystery of the dead bear. He first goes to Goldilocks to ask some questions there. He later goes to Wolfgang Buck to find Grumpy Bear, who he thinks is connected to the murder of Poppa Bear. He finds him but he runs away so he uses Donkey to catch him. Once he is caught, he is sent to court and was found guilty. However Yogi Bear calls Shrek and tells him that he got the wrong bear. Yogi hangs up the phone and walks away; the segment ends with Donkey showing his credits. References *Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Shrek Forever After *Rumpelstiltskin *Gilmore Girls *Wolfgang Buck *Big Bad Wolf *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Simpsons *Care Bears *Mamma Mia *Chicago Bears *Yogi Bear Characters *Kevin Bernard *Cyrus Lupo *Poppa Bear *Shrek *Donkey *Announcer *Goldilocks *Big Bad Wolf *Grumpy Bear *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *Football person *Yogi Bear Transcript (Scene begins at closed building) Kevin Bernard: Victim seems to be one of the three bears. Cyrus Lupo: Which one? Kevin Bernard: I don't know. The furry one! They're bears, for crying out loud. Bigger question is what's he doing living in New York City? Cyrus Lupo: Well, L.A's too glitzy, Chicago's too cold, but New York is just-- Kevin Bernard: Ok, I get it. Better start dusting for prints. (Someone enters and slams the door) Shrek: Not so fast. I believe fairy tale characters are our jurisdiction. (Donkey appears) Cyrus Lupo: According to who? Shrek: According to Rumpelstiltskin, who said I could have the life I always wanted. Kevin Bernard: And you chose to be a New York detective? Donkey: Trust me, I begged him to be a Gilmore girl. (Scene goes black) Announcer: In the criminal justice system, the people are protected by attorneys. The cartoon characters, however--well, let's face it. We just like this title. (Title "Law and Ogre" slowly appears as announcer talks) (Donkey says "Hee-Haw!" and title disappears) (Subtitles say "Goldilocks' apartment upper lower eastern west side") Shrek: All right, Goldilocks, when was the last time you saw Poppa Bear? Goldilocks: Not since he has me arrested for breaking into his house. And who knew bears had lawyers? Seriously, he's a bear. Shrek: Well, he's also dead! Goldilocks: What? Does that mean his apartment's for rent? Shrek: Do you know anyone who'd want to hurt Poppa Bear? Goldilocks: Probably another bear, I guess. Hey, uh, you're not gonna tell anyone else about that apartment, are you? Shrek: Are you getting all this? Donkey: No, but check this out. (Scene goes to Donkey's drawing of another donkey riding a skateboard down a rail, however he "Fails") (Donkey says "Hee-Haw!" and scene suddenly goes black) (Subtitles say "Big Bad Wolfgangbucks 222 Easy Street St. Tuesday, September 31.") (Scene resumes at Wolfgang Bucks) Big Bad Wolf: Grumpy Bear? Yeah, he works in the kitchen. Blue bear, shoots rain out of his gut. Shrek: Notice anything strange about him? Big Bad Wolf: Other than he's a blue bear who shoots rain out of his gut? Not really, no. Shrek: Well, he's wanted in connection with the murder of Poppa Bear. Big Bad Wolf: Poppa Bear's been murdered? Uh, that means his apartment's avaliable? Donkey: Shrek, Look! Shrek: Grumpy Bear! Grumpy Bear: Care Bear stare! (Grumpy shows his belly, which released a sonic wave.) Shrek: Aah! (Grumpy runs away) Donkey: What are you doing? Shrek: Going deep. (Shrek throws Donkey) Donkey: Aah! (Grumpy is seen running) Donkey: Ooh, "Mama Mia's" still playing. (Grumpy is seen running again) Donkey: I smell pretzels. (Donkey catches Grumpy and lands in trash can) Shrek: That was a slam Donkey (Donkey says "Hee-Haw!" and scene suddenly goes black) (Subtitles say "BAD JOKE!") (Scene resumes to Shrek) Shrek: And as soon as he saw us, he took off running. Princess Fiona: No further questions, your honor. Grumpy Bear: I object. This court is stalked against me. (Gavel sounds) Puss in Boots: What are you talking about? Grumpy Bear: The prosecutor is his wife, you're one of his friends, and that is definitely not a jury of my peers. Football person: You're going down! Chicago Bear: Rah! Puss in Boots: How does the jury find the defendant? (Grumpy catches football and Chicago Bear team tackle him.) Chicago Bear: Raah! Puss in Boots: Sounds like guilty to me. Case closed. (Donkey says "Hee-Haw!" and scene suddenly goes black) (Subtitles say "Is This Over Yet?") (Scene resumes to Donkey) Donkey: Shrek, call on line one. Shrek: Shrek. Yogi Bear: Grumpy was right, Shrek. You got the wrong bear. Shrek: Who is this? Yogi Bear: Hee hee hee hee! I'd love to talk more, but I must go. I'm having a friend for a Pic-A-Nic. Shrek: I'll find ya. Yogi Bear: Ho ho! I don't think so. I'm smarter than the average bear. (Scene backs up) Yogi Bear: Doh! That probably gave it away. (Yoge Bear hangs up phone and walks to Jellystone Park) (Donkey appears) Donkey: Hey, look! I drew the credits! (Scene goes to Donkey's credits and segment officially ends.) Trivia *Cyrus Lupo said a Goldilocks and the three bears joke when Ed asked him why he is here. *Shrek's poster had Rumpelstiltskin with words "The rump" and a arrow pointing to his butt which says 100% BEEF. *There were 4 "Hee-Haw!" all together. *There were 3 subtitles all together. *There is a set by Fisher-Price that is based on this segment, which will be released November 2011. *Shrek's choices were either to be a New York detective or a Gilmore Girl. *If you look closely at the employees behind the Big Bad Wolf, you can see Spongebob and Homer as two of the employees. *One of the food at the Wolfgang Bucks was a pig. *2nd time Alfred E. Neuman appeared as the statue of liberty. First was Cliffordfield. *Shrek's joke of Slam Donkey could mean Slam Dunk. *The crowd behind Grumpy Bear in court were: 1. Hammershark 2. Monkey 3. Giraffe 4. Dragon 5. Owl *Shrek's cup said Ogre Test 97. *In Law and Order, Order was surrounded by red outline while Ogre was surrounded by green outline. *6th time SpongeBob gets spoofed, the first was Wall-E-Nator, Cliffordfield, Who Wore It Better, Celebrities Without Their Makeup, Celebrity Birthdays and now Law and Ogre. *When Yogi Bear walks away to Jellystone Park, there was a spoof on the 'Jellystone Park' sign. Instead of saying 'Jellystone', it now says Bellystone. *If the camera zooms up on Grumpy Bear in court, Geoffrey the giraffe can be seen behind him. *Antagonist: Grumpy Bear Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments